Timeline of Earth (Post-apoclepyse)
Timeline 1962: The Americans and the Soviets nearly wipe out the other in the Cuban Missle Crisis. After this period, the world takes a alternative timeline 1963: JFK survives an assaination attempt at Dallas. He then wonders about the growing number of Communit states 1964: Kenedy passes the Civil Act, banning racism and sexism 1967: A Soviet attempt to land a man on the moon fails, and all of it's crew die 1969: Neill Armstrong steps on the moon. They flee when they are attacked by a passing Gray alien ship 1970: The USSR deveolps a new breed of nuclear weapons 1979: The first laser weapon, codenamed 'Sol', is devolped by the US 1980: The U.S. invades Cuba. It makes it an American colony, and brings great tension in American-Soviet relations. The Soviets replace the Iron Curtain with the Iron Wall 1999: By this date, the first Earth colony on the moon, Luna, is founded 2002: The relations between East and West thaw. 2098: The End War. The world is radiated 2101: The first mutations occur 2121: Greenkin leader, the Khan of Budapest, makes an empire from Budapeat to Berlin 2133: In Kansas, Shelter 22 opens. The people spread out. The Desert Riders are founded 2134: Some of Shelter 22 survivors re-establise Kansas City as New Kansas City. It becomes a policed state 2135: All Smiles Hastings becomes a god to the Riders. Redbricks is founded 2136: Shelter 45 opens. New Sacramento is founded 2137: The Khan of Budapest dies. Franco-Germans hunt the Greenkin eastwards 2138: All Smiles Hastings dies. He is replaced by Big John Moore. The Mississpi Kings, a raider group, is founded 2139: A war between the Mississipi Kings and the Desert Riders begins 2140: Shelter 109 in New York opens. The people live in the ruined skyscrapers 2141: Redbrick's Mississipi River Company is founded. It conducts trade on the river. The Desert Riders win the Battle of Horton 2142: The Kansas Revolution begins 2143: The Mississpi Kings stop the war, and settle in the town of Ruleville, Mississpi. The Desert Riders focus on the city of Redbricks. 2145: The Mississpi Kings take Ruleville-Drew Airport. The Desert Riders capture Redbricks, and begin slavery. A group of scientests called Aristole's Hand is founded after leaving Shelter 99, and take Mobridge 2146: New Boston, New Philadelphia, New York, New Jersey City, New Providence, New Baltimore, New Richmond, Pittsville and Norfolk sign an agreement an become a nation known as the Free Cities. The Desert Riders begin constructing a tarmac highway known as Slaver's Highway. 2147: After years of fighting, New Kansas City becomes a republic. The Slaver's Highway reachs New Kansas City. Shelter 123 opens, and Las Vegas is re-established. Shelter 91 opens, and the survivers re-establise Alanta and Birmingham. 2148: In Europe, three Catholic monks only known by there surnames, Xavier, a Frenchman, O'Hara, an Irishman, and Moore, an Englishman, re-establise the Jesuits. They spent four years finding America, but come to St. Mary's Bay, Nova Scotia. They found New Jeruselem there 2149: The Slaver's Highway reaches Birmingham. An gray scouting party near Ogden, Utah, is killed. O'Hara comes to New Boston, and converts it to Catholism. He becomes Pope of the Free Cities. He also agrees with religous tolerance. 2150: Jason Brown, a shrewd English buisness man, opens Trans-Alantic Line. This buiness is due to the high number of emigirants trying to go to the slightly better Americas. Alsac becomes a republic. Xavier founds New Montreal as a theocracy. It bans all sexual, violent, scientific or sacreligous propagada. The Slaver's Highway reaches Alanta. 2151: The Mississpi Kings take over the state. They butcher the town of Horton. O'Hara searches to find Moore. Slaver's Highway reaches New Charleston and Talhesa. The Sacramento Republic conquers all of California. The Free Cities become rich when they build the Silver Road from Norfolk to New Boston and the Coal Road from Pittsville to Philidelphia. Jason Brown becomes king of Devonshire. 2152: The Slaver's Highway reaches Norfolk, connecting all of the cities. Although slavery is not welcome in the other cities, Norfolk is an exception. All kinds of slavery take place. A group of solidier-thief children called Orphans of Hell are founded by nine year old Larry LaBaef. The Orphans of Hell found Hell's Orphanage, a town on the River Red. The Free Cities build airships. 2153: O'Hara dies. The Free Cities makes the first radio station since the war, and the first train stations. Alsac makes the first bombers, based on B-17s. The Free Cities invade Maine. The Sacramento Republic becomes the Western Republic. 2154: The Europa War begins when Alsac invades Lorraine. It will eventually sworm the continent. A large, robotic alien force invades Australia, and takes over Sydney. Robots led by Spartacus take the town of Ogden. Brown is murdered 2155: Alsac enslaves the Greenkin. They take over France and Spain. The Orphans of Hell free a slave train, and liberate the slaves.